A Push in the Right Direction
by Softly.Falling.Rain
Summary: When Jaden stumbles in on his crush Alexis and his best friend Jesse   making out, he is crushed. Determined to get away he goes to a secluded spot,   passing Chazz on the way. When Chazz sees his secret love in tears, he is   determined to cheer him up
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! ^-^ I'm so excited! Hope you like it! I don't own

anything!

* * *

><p>Chazz was sitting in the Obelisk dorm listening to Atticus absent-mindedly hum<p>

and strum his ukelele.

"Got any plans?" Chazz asked after a while.

"Got a date with Zane." The brunette replied. Chazz smiled. Atticus and Zane had

been dating for about three months now. When the pair had announced it, they

seemed happy, so naturally, their friends were too.

"Cute." Chazz said teasingly. "What are you guys doing?"

"Probably going to the lighthouse then back to his dorm." Atticus said, wiggling

his eyebrows suggestively. Chazz couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't going there first." The raven haired teen told

his friend.

"Actually, a certain adorable blunette doesn't know the full plan for tonight."

The older boy said. Chazz laughed louder at this. Atticus was constantly

seducing Zane. Hearing footfalls coming down the steps, Atticus jumped up.

Seeing his blunette he rushed over and threw his arms around him. Smiling at

him, he pushed his lips to the blunette's in a passionate kiss. Zane kissed him

back, then noticed Chazz in the room, smirking at the couple.

"Uhh hi Chazz." Zane said, pulling back, blushing.

"Don't let me ruin your make out session." Chazz said heading towards the door.

"Have fun!" he called before shutting the door. Turning to walk away, he put his

hands in his pockets and sighed. Seeing Atticus and Zane so happy, so in love

made his chest feel tight. An image of a bubbly bruntte flashed in his mind.

"Jaden..." Chazz mumbled. He felt his chest tighten again. He started walking,

keeping his head down so people wouldn't see his eyes watering. 'If I could be

like that with Jaden...' Chazz shook his head. Wiping his eyes, he looked up. He

smiled bitterly. He had unconsciously started walking towards the Slifer dorms.

'If Jaden would just give me a chance... I know I would never let him down...'.

A smile lit up Chazz's face. He had to go find his Slifer.

* * *

><p>0-0 woah... Lol it just kinda started and it just kept going... Manjoume-san<p>

(Chazz) is so adorable. I think I'll keep him :3 Was it good? Comments?

Questions? Suggestions? Please share! Thanks x3.


	2. Chapter 2

I'mmmmm baaaaaccckkkk! Miss me? x3 look what I got!

Jun: Hi *waves*

Isn't he adorable! *glomps* for those of you who don't know, Jun Manjoume is

Chazz Princeton, who's adorable... Like Edo-chan! I'll get him next...

Jun: She doesn't own anything!

Thank you Jun! *hugs*

* * *

><p>Jaden straightened his jacket. He had called Alexis earlier and asked her if she<p>

wanted to hang out. He had been in the cafeteria with Syrus, going over duel

strategies. Now finished, he was hurrying to his dorm. He hung out with his

friends there all the time. She would probably be inside already, seeing how his

door didn't really lock. He was excited. Today he was planning to tell Alexis

about his feelings for her. Maybe even ask her to be his girlfriend. He hurried

up the steps and stopped outside the door. He paused to fix his hair when he

heard a giggle. 'What?' he silently asked himself. There was another giggle and

a squeak as someone moved on a bed. Feeling anxious, Jaden opened the door to

see Alexis lying on top of Jesse, kissing him. He moved his hands up and down

her sides and she giggled again. Jaden sucked in a breath of surprise and his

friends looked up at him.

"Jaden!" Alexis cried, quickly getting off Jesse. Jesse sat up so fast he hit

his head on the bunk above him. "I Uhh I was waiting for you and Jesse showed up

so we were talking and..." Jaden didn't hear the rest. He was already down the

steps. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He sprinted down the stairs and away

from the Slifer dorms towards the woods. He passed someone, but his vision was

too blurry to see who it was. He thought he heard someone call his name but he

ignored it. He raced away from them. He had to get away. Away from where his

heart had shattered.

* * *

><p>:O poor Juu-chan. *wipes eyes*<p>

Jun: so sad...

tell me what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there!

Jun: Hello again

Edo-chan: *mumbles* hi...

YES! its Edo-chan! *fangirl squeal*

Edo: *rolls eyes*

anyway... Another chapter! Edo, if you don't mind...

Edo: And if I do mind?

Do it anyway!

Edo: Fine! She doesn't own anything! And enjoy!

*glomps* Thank woo Edo-chan x3

* * *

><p>Chazz was almost to the dorms when someone ran out of them and started towards<p>

him at full speed. On closer inspection, Chazz saw that it was Jaden! He was

crying!

"Jaden!" Chazz yelled, reaching a hand out to him. Jaden kept running. He was

headed towards the forest. Chazz couldn't stand seeing Jaden like this. He

sprinted after him. They entered the forest. Jaden never once slowed. Chazz

followed, ducking and dodging various branches and animals. 'For a slacker, he's

in pretty good shape.' Chazz thought as Jaden still showed no sign of slowing

down. He eventually grew more distant, but Chazz growled and ran faster.

Suddenly, the tree cleared. Lying on the side of the hill, was Jaden crying his

eyes out. His sobs could be heard clearly by Chazz, who stopped to catch his

breath. Hearing Jaden cry like that made Jun distraught. He had to make him feel

better. He slowly made his way over to the Slifer. He knelt by him and

hesitantly put a hand on his back. Jaden didn't change. Manjoume rubbed his back

a little. After a few minuets, Jadens crying softened. Jaden eventually lay

there, hiccuping. He lifted his head to see Chazz. Looking at him, Chazz could

see how sad Jaden was and instantly pulled Jaden onto his lap. Jaden started

crying again. Chazz sat there, holding his Slifer, rubbing his back and saying

comforting things to him. Jaden's crying eventually stopped and he lay there,

his head resting on Chazz's shoulder.

"She was kissing him." Jaden said sadly.

"What?" Chazz asked, confused.

"Alexis..." Jaden mumbled. Chazz nodded. He had liked Alexis for a while before

he had fallen for Jaden. "I went in and, bam. They were there. Lying there,

kissing." Jaden said dejectedly.

"Did you..." Chazz trailed off. Unable to finish.

"Yes." Jaden said, sniffling. 'He looks so adorable.' Chazz thought.

"It's ok." Chazz said softly, stroking Jaden's hair.

"How?" Jaden asked. "He was touching her. Making her giggle." Jaden said, his

eyes watering slightly.

"Its ok," Chazz began "because someone else loves you."

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"You bet." Chazz said, staring at the sky. "They love you so much. They would do

anything for you. Anything to make you happy..." Chazz trailed off.

"Who is it?" Jaden asked looking up at Chazz, his face inches from the other

boy's. Instead of talking, Chazz silently closed his eyes and pressed his lips

to Jaden's. Jaden went ridged in shock, but slowly, responded to Chazz's kisses.

He hesitantly kissed him back. Chazz, feeling Jaden kiss back, opened his eyes

in shock. He saw Jaden's eyes, closed, as he kissed him. Chazz put his hands

around Jaden's waist and pulled him closer. Jaden swung his leg over so that he

had one on either side of Chazz. He put his hands on Chazz's shoulders and

kissed him fiercely. Chazz deepened the kiss. He softly bit down on Jaden's

lower lip, making the Slifer gasp. Taking the chance, Chazz slid his tongue

inside Jaden's mouth. Jaden felt his cheeks grow hot as Chazz eagerly explored

Jaden's mouth. Eventually, the two boys had to break for air. Chazz kissed down

the side of Jaden's neck. Coming back up, he stopped and looked Jaden in the

eye.

He spoke softly, "That's who."

* * *

><p>Awwwww Jun that was so kawaii!<p>

Jun: *blushes* uhh…

Edo: I'm going to barf.

*whacks Edo upside the head* Shut up! Just because Zane isn't here to be all lovey-dovey with you doesn't mean you have to be mean.

Edo: What! Who said ANYTHING about Zane?

Aww he's blushing. How cute

Edo: *still blushing* SHUT UP!

Anyway… review? Please and Thank you


End file.
